Renin is a proteolytic enzyme produced and secreted into the bloodstream by the juxtaglomerular cells of the kidney. In the bloodstream, renin cleaves a peptide bond in the serum protein angiotensinogen to produce a decapeptide known as angiotensin I. A second enzyme known as angiotensin converting enzyme, cleaves angiotensin I to produce the octapeptide known as angiotensin II. Angiotensin II is a potent pressor agent responsible for vasoconstriction and elevation of cardiovascular pressure. Attempts have been made to control hypertension by blocking the action of renin or by blocking the formation of angiotensin II in the body with inhibitors of angiotensin I converting enzyme.
Classes of compounds published as inhibitors of the action of renin on angiotensinogen include renin antibodies, pepstatin and its analogs, phospholipids, angiotensinogen analogs, pro-renin related analogs and peptide aldehydes.
A peptide isolated from actinomyces has been reported as an inhibitor of aspartyl proteases such as pepsin, cathepsin D and renin [Umezawa et al, in J. Antibiot. (Tokyo), 23, 259-262 (1970)]. This peptide, known as pepstatin, was found to reduce blood pressure in vivo after the injection of hog renin into nephrectomized rats [Gross et al, Science, 175, 656 (1971)]. Pepstatin has the disadvantages of low solubility and of inhibiting acid proteases in addition to renin. Modified pepstatins have been synthesized in an attempt to increase the specificity for human renin over other physiologically important enzymes. While some degree of specificity has been achieved, this approach has led to rather high molecular weight hepta- and octapeptides [Boger et al, Nature, 303, 81 (1983)]. High molecular weight peptides are generally considered undesirable as drugs because gastrointestinal absorption is impaired and plasma stability is compromised.
Short peptide aldehydes have been reported as renin inhibitors [Kokubu et al, Biochim. Biophys. Res. Commun., 118, 929 (1984); Castro et al, FEBS Lett., 167, 273 (1984)]. Such compounds have a reactive C-terminal aldehyde group and would likely be unstable in vivo.
Other peptidyl compounds have been described as renin inhibitors. EP Appl. #128,762, published Dec. 18, 1984, describes dipeptide and tripeptide glyco-containing compounds as renin inhibitors [also see Hanson et al, Biochm. Biophys. Res. Comm., 132, 155-161 (1985), 146, 959-963 (1987)]. EP Appl. #181,110, published May 14, 1986, describes dipeptide histidine derivatives as renin inhibitors. EP Appl. #186,977 published Jul. 9, 1986 describes renin-inhibiting compounds containing an alkynyl moiety, specifically a propargyl glycine moiety, attached to the main chain between the N-terminus and the C-terminus, such as N-[4(S)-[(N)-[bis(1-naphthylmethyl)acetyl]-DL-propargylglycylamino]-3(S)-h ydroxy-6-methylheptanoyl]-L-isoleucinol. EP Appl. #189,203, published Jul. 30, 1986, describes peptidylaminodiols as renin inhibitors. EP Appl. #200,406, published Dec. 10, 1986, describes alkylnaphthylmethylpropionyl-histidyl aminohydroxy alkanoates as renin inhibitors. EP Appl. #216,539, published Apr. 1, 1987, describes alkylnaphthylmethylpropionyl aminoacyl aminoalkanoate compounds as renin inhibitors orally administered for treatment of renin-associated hypertension. EP Appl. #229,667, published Jul. 22, 1987, describes acyl .alpha.-aminoacyl aminodiol compounds having a piperazinylcarbonyl or an alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl terminal group at the N-amino acid terminus, such as 2(S)-{[(1-piperazinyl)carbonyl]-oxy]-3-phenylpropionyl}-Phe-His amide of 2(S)-amino-1-cyclohexyl-3(R), 4(S)-dihydroxy-6-methylheptane. PCT Application No. WO 87/04349, published Jul. 30, 1987, describes aminocarbonyl aminoacyl hydroxyether derivatives having an alkylamino-containing terminal substituent and which are described as having renin-inhibiting activity for use in treating hypertension. EP Appl. #300,189 published Jan. 25, 1989 describes amino acid monohydric derivatives having an alkylamino-alkylamino N-terminus and a .beta.-alanine-histidine or sarcosyl-histidine attached to the main chain between the N-terminus and the C-terminus, which derivatives are mentioned as useful in treating hypertension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,706 which issued Feb. 13, 1990 describes a series of histidineamide-containing amino alkylaminocarbonyl-H-terminal aminodiol derivatives for use as renin inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,577 which issued Jul. 16, 1991 describes a series of histidineamide-aminodiol-containing renin inhibitors.
Heterocyclic-terminated aminodiol compounds have been described as renin inhibitors. For example, EP #410,260 published Jan. 30, 1991 describes a series of heterocyclic-terminated peptidyl aminodiol renin inhibitor compounds having utility as antihypertensive agents, wherein specific compounds are described having various terminal heterocyclic groups such as morpholino, pyridinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl and indolyl groups, including the compound (2R)-2-benzyl-3-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylethyl)methylaminocarbonyl]propio nyl-L-(4-thiazolyl)Ala amide of (2S,3R,4S)-2-amino-1-cyclohexyl-3,4-dihydroxy-6-methylheptane. EP #456,185 published Nov. 13, 1991 describes a series of heterocyclic-terminated sulfonamide-containing peptidyl aminodiol renin inhibitor compounds having utility as antihypertensive agents, wherein specific compounds are described having various terminal heterocyclic groups such as piperazinyl, oxo-substituted piperazinyl and morpholino groups.